


Tied Up Like a Present

by MisMot



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisMot/pseuds/MisMot
Summary: Dita Bharman's distraction techniques end up being more trouble than they're worth.





	1. A Forested Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaqalesqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/gifts).



The woods were dark and deep all around her, the songs of crickets echoing in the mountains around her as she stumbled all but blindly through the underbrush. That motherfucker Jacob Seed had gone and drugged her again, sending her mind reeling from the horrors he put before her. The worst part of it all was despite how badly she wanted to hate him, to despise everything he and his family stood for… She just felt pity for them. Dita Bharman had heard the rumors and whispered tales of the lives they had all lead before winding up in Montana, of course. They were what grew out of a family failed by the system and when she had received her badge, she had sworn an oath to protect and serve.

Right now, her priority was the people of Hope County but things didn’t have to end with more deaths than there had already been, she was sure of it.

Then again, it was just as likely that she would trip and fall headfirst down into a ravine in these fucking mountains before she ever saw the sun come up again. Cursing as she nearly walked straight into a low hanging branch, Dita forced herself to stop and try to take in her surroundings. She wasn’t doing herself any favors getting even more lost and experience with Jacob had taught her that she probably hadn’t eaten in a few days and was probably a lot weaker than she already felt. “Fuck you, Jacob,” Dita groaned as she leaned back against a tree, wishing that the tall ginger was in front of her so she could punch him.

“Well now,” a voice crept out from the distance, nearly causing her to jump straight out of her skin, “that’s not a very kind thing to say, Deputy.” Jacob appeared before her, his red sniper rifle clasped in his hands. Although it wasn’t pointed at her, she had no doubt that he would be able to take her out if she tried anything. “Unless you mean it, of course.”

“Put that gun down and let’s see how it goes.” Jacob laughed at her words as if it was the funniest thing he’d heard in months.

“You wanna wrestle?” He asked, taking a step towards her and lowering his rifle. “Or you wanna get fucked? Either way, you’d end up under me, little girl.” As much as she wanted to argue with him, Dita couldn’t help but stare at the older man with her jaw nearly touching the forest floor. Out of everything she had come to expect from the eldest Seed, this was far from anything she ever thought possible.

Aw hell, no one was around. No one would know if they fucked like animals in the woods and she sure as shit wouldn’t be telling anyone if she could help it. “That, uh… That’s some mighty big talk for someone who won’t put his gun down.” Since winced at her own words, wishing she was just a little bit more loquacious but Jacob didn’t seem to mind. If anything, the challenge seemed to excite the old soldier and she would be lying if the look in his eyes didn’t make her feel hot and bothered. Days from now, she would blame it on the Bliss, on his conditioning, on anything but the way a growl seemed to erupt from his chest like he really was a wolf.

“Little girl, you decide right here, right now if you really want this.” He set the rifle down against a tree as he approached her like she was a wounded animal, frantic and dangerous. She tried to speak, she really did, but her throat felt as dry as a dessert, her eyes trailing down his stocky build as he came closer to her. “Well?” He stopped in front of her, just barely an arm’s length away as he considered her in the moonlight, his pale eyes locked on her dark ones.

“Yes.” She had wanted to say more, to try to set some ground rules, but he was on her in a flash, nothing but teeth and demanding hands pulling at her clothes and caressing her body roughly. Oh god, she could practically feel herself dripping, flushing at the needy little whines that she could feel herself making. “Jacob, please!”

“Easy, little girl,” he chuckled as he pulled away only enough to bite at her neck, nearly ripping her t-shirt as he yanked at it. “You’re gonna be screamin’ for me soon enough, don’t you worry.” Dita could barely process his words before his lips locked onto hers, nipping at her lips and invading her mouth with his tongue. She clung to him, bucking her hips toward him when he slid his massive leg between hers, jerking upwards so that his thigh pressed tightly to her dripping center.

Dita felt like she was floating on a cloud, barely able to focus between the feelings Jacob was pulling from her and the Bliss muddling her thoughts. Her back hit the forest floor, a gasp escaping her swollen lips as he jerked her pants and underwear roughly down her legs only for them to be caught in her boots. He growled but left her legs tangled, reaching for her covered chest instead. “Don’t!” She tried to stop him from tearing her only good bra but he just grunted, the fabric tearing slightly as he yanked it down her chest, spilling her tits out into the night air. Even in her addled state, the deputy couldn’t help but wince at the feeling of the center gore coming loose.

At least she could always ask Adelaide to help her try to fix it, especially if she told the story of how it got ripped in the first place. Addie loved a good bodice ripper.

“I’ll give you a choice,” he chuckled down at her, bracing himself over her with a forearm in the mud. “Either I fuck you on all fours or I fuck you against a tree. Which will it be, hmm?” Dita could barely contain her whine at the thought, aching to wrap her legs around his sturdy waist and let him fuck her any way he wanted, so long as he just hurried up and shoved his cock in her already.

“H-here,” she stammered after a moment of consideration, not even caring that her face was probably flushed a concerning shade of red.

“Atta girl.” He pushed himself up to his knees, wrapping his hands around her waist and flipping her over as if she weighed nothing at all. Dita nearly screamed when his cock was shoved into her without giving her the time to brace herself against the ground. She felt him pushing her forward in the muck as his hips rocked into hers and it was all she could do to try to hold on as best as she could. His cock was thicker than she’d had in longer than she could remember without it being a toy and it was doing some positively heavenly things to her.

“Jacob, please, harder!” She finally managed to catch herself on a root, rocking her hips back towards the older man’s as his fingers bruised her hips.

“Hush, little girl,” he groaned, adjusting himself slightly so he could roll his hips in a way that nudged his cock against that spot deep in her cunt that had her seeing stars. “God, don’t you feel good.” Dita moaned, letting her forehead drop against her arm as his cock hammered into her at a steady pace. He was relentless as he fucked her, one of his hands slipping down to rub her clit with a rough thumb. Her orgasm crashed into her suddenly, her toes curling in her boots as she felt her inner muscles convulse on Jacob’s thick cock.

He paused for a moment as she recovered from her climax, running a hand up her side and leaned forward to bite her shoulder. “Damn werewolf,” she moaned, feeling her tired cunt squeeze around his cock in response.

“Last I checked,” he muttered, starting to move his hips again, “you were the one doin’ all the howlin’, darling.” As much as she wanted to snip at him, she just couldn’t find the words as his thumb found her nub again, rolling it roughly as he sped up. This time, he seemed less concerned about her pleasure as he thrust hard enough to make the sound of his hips hitting her ass echo in the forest around them. She tried to meet him thrust for thrust but his movements were too sporadic now and before she knew it, Dita could feel the first spurts of his cum spilling inside of her.

She felt her body respond, another orgasm clawing its way out of her to meet Jacob’s. Dita moaned at the feeling, letting herself fall forward so she could reach up to roughly caress her own breast. Jacob didn’t stop rocking into her as her cunt milked his cock, feeling his jizz drip down between her legs as he filled her fuller and fuller. “Holy shit,” she whimpered, feeling as if he dumped gallons of his seed into her eager body.

“All for you, baby,” he groaned, his voice sounding shaky as his thrusts started to slow down. She could still feel his dick nudged into her, pushing the cum around as more seemed to come out. “Only you.”

“Jesus, how small are your balls gonna be after this?” Dita asked, feeling her eyelids droop down in exhaustion. At least the orgasms had seemed to clear the Bliss out of her mind, even if she felt like she needed a week-long nap to make up for it.

“Been saving it for you since I saw you in that church.” His confession gave her goose pimples, sending a shiver through her as he finally pulled out, his hand quickly coming up to push more of his spunk back inside her. “Knew it’d be for a good reason and you sure as shit didn’t disappoint me.” She grunted, letting herself fall to the side as she struggled to steady her heartbeat, watching him fix his clothing with half-lidded eyes. Dita looked around as she sat up, hoping to spot her backpack so she could mop up the mess he’d left behind between her thighs.

“Can you hand me my bag?” Her voice sounded hoarse to her own ears but she tried to ignore it, adjusting her bra to hide her tits away from the world again. “Unless you wanna clean up your mess yourself?” She was pretty sure the idea itself would send her into an early grave but she couldn’t help but feel greedy nonetheless. It was his fault for spoiling her with such earth-shattering orgasms to begin with.

“That’s not gonna happen,” he chuckled, reaching down and pulling her to her feet, her pants and underwear still locking her legs together. “If you think that there isn’t gonna be a round two here in a little bit, you’re lying to yourself.”

“Excuse me?” Dita frowned as she bent to try to quickly wiggle her pants back up. He watched her with a smile that didn’t even come close to reaching his icy eyes, his tongue snaking out to lick his chapped lips at the sight of her bent over before him. She knew exactly what kind of ideas she was giving him and whimpered at the way her cunt clenched on nothing after having been so full just a few minutes ago.

“You’re coming back to my bunker with me,” he made it sound like the most obvious thing in the world as he reached for her, easily scooping up her worn body and hoisting her over his shoulder. “Gonna take my cock every day and whine real pretty like as I fuck my seed into you just like you did tonight.”

“Well fuck,” Dita moaned, hating the way her cunt seemed to ache in an entirely different way as he started stalking off towards his bunker, stopping only long enough to scoop his rifle up. “Least you could do is eat a girl out before you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaea is a dirty bird who is good at talking my garbage ass into writing her presents. Happy birthday, you werewolf fucker.
> 
> Dita Bharman belongs to Gaea and is her wonderful Deputy!


	2. Locked Away For the Holidays

It wasn’t so much the whole ‘waking up in a bunker’ thing that woke her up as it was the beard burn developing on her inner thighs as a tongue massaged her clit like it was a lollipop. Moaning, Dita tried to sit up but soon discovered her wrists bound to a fucking pipe of all things above her head and a collar secured firmly around her neck. There was only one motherfucker in the entire county who would be so bold. Well, two, if you counted his jumped up shit of a youngest brother. “Jacob,” she growled as best as she could around her parched throat. How long had she been out?

“Yes, little girl?” She could hear the grin on his voice as he abandoned her cunt, crawling up her bare body and leaving sharp little nips as he went.

“Untie my hands, you fucking walnut.” He smiled down at her in a way that made her really wish she could knock the look off his face but she was distracted by his fingers playing at her breasts.

“You sure you want that, darlin’? You look like you’re having plenty of fun lettin’ me do all the work.” Dita hissed at him, trying to raise up off the surprisingly soft bed to either headbutt him or kiss him enough to shut him up. Jacob pushed himself back so that he was straddling her waist, the material of his jeans rough against her stomach as he settled his weight on her. “See, now that is exactly how you don’t get what you want.”

“Either shut the fuck up or hurry up and fuck me so I can go back to doing more important things, Seed.” If the look on his face was anything to go by, he didn’t think she was much of a threat. She promised herself that she would make that smug bastard regret doubting her.

“If you ask nicely enough, I could go back to eating out that sweet little pussy of yours, Deputy,” he reasoned with her as he ran a hand up her chest to where the leather collar covered her neck. “Or I could just shove my cock in your mouth until you learn some manners, little girl. Now, which will it be?”

“Eat me,” Dita demanded after a moment of consideration, biting the inside of her cheek to resist the urge to snarl up at him. Jacob stared down at her, pressing his thumb against her lips and dragging her bottom lip down a bit. For a second, she was sure that he would refuse her and just leave her tied up in his room but instead he leaned down and kissed her. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, the kind she really hated receiving from an asshole like him. Still, she found herself kissing him back, moaning at the feeling of his tongue coaxing her mouth open and the tangy taste of herself heavy on his breath.

“We’ll work on you askin’ nicely later, dearest,” he vowed as he broke the kiss, his beard tickling her chin as he spoke.

“Unlock my hands and I’ll be plenty nice, I promise.”

“I’m definitely going to believe that.” He gave her a look as he shifted off of her, settling himself back between her legs and running a finger up her slit in a way that had her shivering with want. As much as she wanted to quip back at him, the words died on her lips as his thumb caressed her clit, rubbing it with just enough pressure to drive her insane. Jacob chuckled as the width of his shoulders forced her legs even further apart, the strain burning deliciously against the pleasure he was bringing her with his hand alone. Damn, she wished she’d been awake when he’d first gotten to work with his mouth, she could feel herself nearly leaking onto the bed beneath her, although how much of that was just her, Dita wasn’t sure. He kept his thumb pressed against her as his tongue followed its path, licking up her slit and gathering her fluids as if it was the sweetest thing in the world.

“Oh fuck, Jacob,” she couldn’t stop herself from hissing out, trying to wrap her legs tightly around him and draw the large man closer but he wouldn’t budge as his tongue finally made contact with her clit, making her see stars. She felt a moan rip through her as he sucked on the little nub, teasing it between his teeth as he pried her open with his hand, rocking three of his thick fingers into her as if it were nothing. Her hips seemed to have a mind of their own as she bucked and fought against the handcuffs, wishing she could direct his mouth a little bit to the left until it was just perfect but her frantic movements only seemed to amuse him if his chuckle was anything to go by. “Jacob, I swear to god, please!” She didn’t know exactly what she was begging for but whatever it was, she wanted more of it.

“You want my cock already, little girl? What? My mouth not good enough for you?” He cupped her cunt in his massive hand as he pulled away from her, his fingers dipping into her as he squeezed but not nearly as deep as she needed them to go. She was sure she yelled something at him but she had no idea what as he unzipped her pants and thrust into her deeply, whatever words turning into a sharp cry as he bottomed out inside her. “You’d think I was Johnny, with how you’re yellin’ yes, girl.”

“Fuck you,” she hissed, nearly twisting her shoulder out of place as she leaned up to kiss him again, battling for dominance with teeth and tongue. Dita wasn’t honestly sure if she was trying to bite him or just shut him up anymore but damn if she didn’t love the way his hips rolled against hers in response, her chest pressed tightly against his as he tried to fuck her into the mattress.

“And here I thought that’s what you were doin’,” he grunted against her breast, pressing his scared forehead against her shoulder as his cock hit deeply inside her. Dita rattled the handcuffs binding her to the pipes as she felt herself being pushed up the mattress with every thrust. If the bed had a headboard, she was sure that it would have knocked a hole in the wall by now with how sharply Jacob was moving against her. Just as she was trying to think clearly enough to bite out a clever comeback, Jacob’s hand found her clit again, pinching the sensitive little bundle sharply.

If there was anyone in the bunker who hadn’t heard them before, there certainly weren’t anymore after she screamed, locking her legs tightly around his thick waist and trying desperately to draw him closer to her, to get him to fuck her even harder. “Jacob, oh god,” she cried, yelping as his free hand looped a finger around her collar and pulled, forcing her body to bend even closer to him.

“You think you deserve to cum, is that it, little girl?” Jacob grunted, pressing his forehead against hers again as he contorted her. “Hmmm? I should make you beg for it, make you tell me how badly you wanna feel my cum in you again.”

“Fucking bastard,” she hissed instead of begging for it, nearly gnashing her teeth together in effort as she tried to rock against him, tried to get him to pay more attention to her clit and less attention to trying to goad her into submission. “Hurry up and thrust harder!” He yanked on the collar, pulling her closer to him before shoving her away and slipping out of her dripping cunt, much to her dismay. He ignored her as he reached into his pocket and drew out what looked like the key to the handcuffs and before she could fully process it, unlocked one of her hands only to flip her over and lock her up again.

“See what happens when you just can’t play nice?” She tried to entice him back to her by wiggling her ass in the air but her head felt like it was spinning with how quickly he had flipped her over. How in the world had she let herself forget how strong he was? “All you had to do was call me one little thing.” When he thrust into her again, Dita cried out and clung desperately to the wall before her as she tried to brace herself against slick sheets. His hand was luckily quick to find her clit, pinching it roughly as he jack-hammered into her, the sound of their fucking ringing out loudly in the bare room.

Dita felt like her eyes were rolling to the back of her head as his cock seemed to hit that spot deep inside of her that made her feel like putty in his hands. It felt like all she could do was hold on as best as she could as he slammed into her, his balls slapping into the backs of her thighs as his cock jerked inside her. Above her, Jacob grunted something out, his words too hard to make out around the sound of their heavy breathing as he twisted her clit once more before spilling deep inside her. The feel of his hot seed squirting in her was enough to make Dita scream one last time, her head falling forward to rest on her bruised wrists as her cunt tightened like a clamp around his hard length, eagerly milking him for all he was worth. Jacob sounded like an ox behind her with how hard he was breathing, his sweaty forehead resting against her sore shoulders as his hips weakly thrust against her still.

Eventually, he stilled and Dita began to feel every single ache and pain developing on her body as she tried to get Jacob to hurry up and get off of her. She knew that her wrists were likely to be a mess when she found the strength to look at them but she would deal with that later, when she was under the sky and safely away from all the cult bullshit. “Jacob?”

“What’s that, darlin’?” The older man grunted behind her, finally slipping out of her and letting a cascade of his seed spill down her thighs.

“You mind unlocking these fucking things or do I have to chew my own hand off to get out of this place?”

“Hmm. When you put it that way, I think I’ll just leave you here,” he told her, once more running his hand up her sore cunt and teasing the opening with his fingers, “maybe I’ll fuck you again after I get some work done.”

“That’s not funny, let me go.” He only laughed at her demand, the bed shifting under her knees as he got up. “What the fuck, Seed!”

“Did you honestly think this would end any other way?” He had the audacity to laugh as she glared over her shoulder at him, rattling her handcuffs as if that would change his mind. “I gotta say, I like the look of you when you’re dripping with my cum, fucked out of your mind and not killin’ anymore of my men.”

“Fuck you,” she hissed, too angry to think of anything else to say. What had she thought would happen when they fucked in the woods the first time? That they’d part ways and go back to trying to kill each other?

“Keep that up and I might just let some of my men have a go at you,” he mused, reaching towards her to pull at one of her nipples. “Don’t like the idea of sharing you, but if it teaches you some manners, I may have to.” With that, he grabbed his shirt from the floor and walked out of the room with a whistle, not even bothering to lock the door behind him.

“Jacob Seed! You motherfucker! You come back here and let me go!” She screamed as loud as she could, feeling her throat start to give out under the strain she’d put on it. “Jacob! I’ll tell Joseph you broke your own damn rules! You dirty wolf fucker!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal, Gaea.
> 
> Dita Bharman is Gaea's OC/Deputy.


End file.
